Dangerous Passion
by Mrs. Dun Lawliet Way Suzuya
Summary: My OC, Ophelia Estella Joseph, falls in love with the very sexy Light Yagami! When they found the death note together, they started killing as a powerful Death Note couple… what happens when the even hotter L comes into the equation and hates but wants Ophelia estella? Can he forgive her for her sins? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Light yagami is really hot & gentlemanly

**HI! This is my first fic and as you can see it's a Death Note fic because I really, really, really, really Like Death Note, and I think L is probably the sexiest man upon the face of the earth (exept for Gerard Way and josh dun)! My charecter's name is Ophelia Estella Joseph because I love those names there VERY pretty (and Tyler Jospeph is my husband, lol!) Well anyways, enjoy my story!**

* * *

One day I was in an english lecture because I was japanese and we were learning english, LOL! I was staring at all of the sexy Japanese people around me (I was british, haha). They were all SUPER sexy, like that hottie Light Yagami, who was easily the smartest (and sexiest) in the room. I felt my entire bodie be attracted to him, from accross the room, from my hair to my toes, with a palpable electricitie that could be felt by him too. Probably.

"Wow this is really boring," I heard him say, he was looking out of the window, he was one row ahead of me in the classroom. I folowed his Gaze and saw a small black square fall onto the ground. It was not very interesting, but I would look at it when we left the building because I was cuirious. The more pressing matter: Light, the school's bookworm genius, was not interesting in Learning?! I gasped and he looked around with a look of concern at me.

"Are you OK Ophelia Estella Joseph-Chan?" he said.

"No I am fine yagami-san!" I said smiling like a chibi at him. He smiled "Thank you thought yagami-san!"

"You can just call me Light" he said, turning his whole body to face me and I could see big, defined muscles but not too big under his white shirt. He dressed very well and it was hot. I could feel the electricitie again, and he looked shocked because he could probably feel it.

"You know you're very pretty Estella-chan" and I thought it was even hotter how he called me by the honorific "chan" because that meant cute young girl, and it was basically a compliment. "Thank you," I said "I find you attractive too haha!"

"Oh" he said "Well, class is dismissed in five minutes would you like to eat lunch with me under that tree? Meet me there after class" He pointed to the tree where the book had fallen under and I nodded knowing he too was planning to investigate the book. "I will light-kun!"

He smiled at the honorifc because I admired him and it was more casual than SAN which he said i shouldnt call Him. And i was squealing intenally because he had asiccally just asked me out on a date but in school and just for lunch but it was still a date?!

The bell rang and I carefully packed all of my stuff up into my bookbag and followe dlight out of the building as he made his way towards the tree I unpacked my bento boxes from the bag and offered him some but he said "no thanks".

I ate my food while he picked up the book, i scooted inclose to see what it said.

"death note" he said his brow furrowing at the name "that sounds dangerous!" I said suddenly scared but he wrapped an arm around my shoulder "dont be scared estella-chan". He stroked my waist-length black hair and I smiled at him no longer scared "Well what are you waiting for let's read it". So he opened the book... But it was filled with simply blank white pages!

"I think theres something inn the back", i pointed out, pointing to the large amount of black pages in the back of the book like some sort of index or something. He flipped to those pages with a really confused expression on his face he looked really hot like that, and i felt my cheeks going red just sitting next to him.

"the human whose name is wirten in this note shall die", he read now looking concerned. "Oh my god stella-chan do you know what this means?!" his sexy muscles tensed around my shoulder and he looked from left to right as if expecting to see a policeman jump out from a bush and jail him for saying such a thing.

"It means that you can kill people with this book?!" I said increduluously. He nodded and kept reading "It looks like if you write someones name in here they can die in just 40 seconds!" I put a hand to my mouth, horrified by the idea I felt faint but it was not because of the book... It was because of the horrible figure that was floating over Light!"

"Light-kun... Look to your left" I said pointing to the giant monster that was floating to the left of him now. It had a giant horrid black thing in it's horrible, twisted blackened mouth that looked like an apple but it was shriveled and dead and rotten with a worm sticking out of it like it had been left out for a year.

"MY NAME IS RYUK!" the giant figure boomed and I screamed, cowering into Light. He wrapped both arms around me, throwing down the book. I looked around to see if anyone else was seeing the terrible figure but no one but me and Light seemed to witness its horrible, looming figure.

"I am the Shinigami thats in charge of my death notes and YOU HAVE PICKED UP MINE" the figure, ryuk I guess, yelled I shrank further into Light because ryuk was scary. "Don't worry little girlie I wont hurt you Do you have anny apples"

I relaxed and light let go of me and I dug through my backpack. "I have some apple slices" I said holding them up and he snatched them from me throwing them all into his mouth at once and creating a terribly loud crunching noise as he at them all at once. "MMMM JUICY" he exlaimed he looked very happy now though. "Ya got any more of them?"

I handed him a few more "I still have to eat" I reminded him. Light was sitting in shock and picket up the withered worm-apple thingy and said "What is this then why can't you eat it!?"

Ryuk smirked "You should bite into it and find out" and Light bit into it and out poured a large quantity f black sand and something rotten with worms mixed in Light spit it out and started making a disgusted face

"You know realise why I want real apples" Ryuk said looming over us and smacking his lips "OH! This is an apple tree haha" He looked up and saw that that the tree was filled with giant red apples the size of my head. I giggled because he'd just realized and before I could blink e had all of the apples in his arms and was tossing them into his mouth.

"Im feeling sick," I said all of a suden because a terrible feeling of dread, warmth, and my stomach hurting had come over me. Light put is hand on my forehead and said "My gosh estella-chan you're burning up would you like me to take you home?!" I knew he had his own car

"Oh thank you so much yes!"

So we got in his car and we drove to his house. "You didn't have to do this" I said but he insisted, saying he knew there was no one at home to take care of me (I was an orpahn) He started warming up a pot of rice and noodles and other asian food for me.

"Thank you" I said again as he laid it out and we knelt at the little kneeling table thingy (I don't know the name for that haha) and we ate and it was so nice because he was really quite a kind person when it came to girls "You're such a gentleman" I admitted to him and he smiled "well you're a wonderful guest"

"Thank you" we said at the same time. "I think you need some sleep" He explained kindly when we were done eating "I'll bring you upstairs" He brought me upstairs to a door and he took something of the hinge that looked like pencil lead oh and a scrap of paper from in the door making sure to put the handle at a 100 degree angle to the wall.

I didn't question his secrecy and he led me to the bed in the room Blushing I realized it was his bed, and he sat me down in the middle with the book tucked under one arm and both our school bags on the other. "Poor estella-chan" he said and I really liked him all of a sudden, I wished he would kiss me right then and there but I was sick and he was too smart to kiss a sick person, he would get sick too haha..

"Let's readthis" he said and flipped on the TV for some background noise. We read through the rules of the book, fascinated to learn the different ways you could kill someone with the book.

"BREAKING NEWS!" the TV blared and I shot my head up. "A child molester and rapist has just locked himself into the biggest daycare in all of Tokyo and is taking some hostages and will possibly molest some children in the process" ( ** _a/n: I dont remember what the original dudedid so I think this is bad enugh lol)_**

"oh my god!" I whimpered leaning into light but he was holding the book and pen with a gleam in his eyes "those poor children" I said

"We can just kill him, right now," Light said and I suddenly though, _"Well, that is the perfect idea, because those children could get moleset!"_ I noded encouragingly and he wrote the name of the molester rapist in the Death Note and Ryuk nodded approvingly too, wait, he'd just appeared!

We waited the fourty seconds "BREAKING NEWS AGAIN LOL! Something just happened! What!? The rapist molester has just keeled over assumgliy died?! What!" The newscaster peered into the image of the daycare on her screen "WOW" The children streamed out of the daycare like a giant tsunami of saved hostages which they were.

Me and light high-fived, this was going to be a great book to have

"Lets keep watching the news," he said handing me the book "Why don't you do some killing too"

I nodded licking my lips and suddenly didn't feel sick any more in his arms having just killed a molester rapist and saving hundreds of little childen much like myself had been years ago. "Oh look more breaking news" I said excited pointing to an image of an ugly mans mugshot. "He's a serial killer who murdered ten woman and eight men in the last month" We wrote down the name and sure enough he died too.

"Wow this is realy fun!" I said, we took turns making all of the criminals we could think of in the book. Soon it was night time and Light frowned looking at the time. "Its too late for a little girl to go out all alone," he said. "Why don't you stay Opehlia-chan?"

I nodded "I will light-kun". We curled up together in bed because I was no longer sick and I wrapped my arms around him spooning him and wishing I could stay here in his arms forever. He was hot and sexy and made it very easy to fall asleep to the sound of his steady breathing. I stole one last lookat the Death NNote on the window sill and Ryuk waved at me, eating one of Light's apples, before I fell asleep.

"goodnight Light" I whispered

"Goodnight Ophelia-estella-chan," he breathed back, and it was the sexiest thing I'd ever experienced.

* * *

 **A/N: IM SO EXITED TO KICK THIS STORY OFF AND START IT! PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY! THANKS SO MUCH! I LIKE CRITISIM AND ANY FEEDBAK YOU HAVE just no flames please try to be nice!**

 **I have alot of this book writen already so im going to try to update soon again.**

 **estella 3 (why isnt the heart thingy showing up!?)**


	2. The island in the black sea & the blond

Light shook me awake gently with a slightly worried expression on his face and kissed me good morning (just on the cheek sadly) "Estella Estella-chan wake up! L, the great detective, is onto us… apparently what were doing is not good and it is punishable!"

It had been several weeks since we first found the Death note and Light and I had put many criminals to justice since then. We had carefully avoided police by spacing the deaths exactly an hour apart ever since he hacked into his fathers computer and found that the police though Kira was a student.

He pointed to the TV where a man titled "Lind L Taylor" was talking and somewere deep down I knew it wasn't right but Light was whipping out the death note and scrawling down "Lind L Taylor" at the speed of … well… light.

"Its a trap" I uttered at a computerized voice boomed out of the Tv "Now I know your location very specifically because I only aired this in a certain location at a certain time! I am sending out the police force to find you Kira!" Light gasped and I grabbed his sexily muscled bicep. "Don't worry" I exclaimed. "L will not find us because we have both the death note and Ryuk who we can use as a spy if we must!" Then he nodded and announced he had to go study for some college entrance exam so he left for the library leaving me in his empty house. Ryuk floating along behind me as I walked down the stares.

I ran my fingers over the walls as I inspected the house. There was two more bed room in his house. A room presumably for his presumably lovely parents and another for presumably his sister or maybe a brother who really liked the color pink and hot male idols. Ryuk cackled at the sight of the posters of male idols and muttered about romance and relationships and such.

I suddenly felt very saddened at the thought of the happy, wealthy family that lived in this house with a mother, father who was the police chief, probably perfect daughter and very perfect, studious, smart son. I had never had a mother, father, or any siblings since once fateful day when I was ten.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mommy can we please go?" I pleaded with my teal eyes fixed on my mother like bright blue-green spotlights that put her on the spot. Her eyes widened and she shook her head "we are not getting ice cream in this weather Ophelia."_

 _I pleaded more. "Well then I'll just ask Daddy" and I went and called him on the phone because since my parents were divorced I knew things like calling them and remembering phone numbers. He agreed to come pick up me and my sister and he was there in half an hour "Lets go girls!" he shouted and we ran to his car through the pouring rain giggling like… well… children that had just been promised ice cream by a wealthy father with a bottomless wallet to buy the biggest cones imaginable._

 _We traveled through the pouring rain it was so loud I was scared and curled in a ball in the backseat. Stupid Olivia Vilma Rose, my sister, had called the front seat so I was left back here by myself. I couldnt even look out of the window because the rain was coming down so hard in a black sheet as smooth as glass._

 _And it all happened so fast that I couldn't even comprehend but when I woke up I was inside of a twisted metal heap with blood trickling off the car seats in front of me and when I peered over the seats. A twisted bloody mess met my eyes that was all that was left of my Daddy and Olivia Vilma Rose. I was soaking wet and crying and cold and it took hours for anybody to find me all alone with the dead bodies of my family._

 _By the time that I got home from the hospital where my mother hadnt even visited once I heard the news. My mother had committed suicide when she learned that daddy and Olivia Vilma Rose were dead and I was left with nothing and nobody but the hospital gown on my back._

 _I was put into an orphanage and spent my whole life there until I was 16 and they released me, I had schooled myself in the Japanese culture the whole time I was there because it was my dream to once go to Japan, so that was the first place I went when I was released because my father had left me quite a bit of lots of money. I went to school there and still am._

I collapses onto the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest feeling cold and alone and as if no one would ever love me again. I was crying and it was as if I was the only thing in the world a world that was a giant black sea that went on forever and I was one tiny person that floated in the middle of black nothingness desperately swimming to find someone who could love me. I wondered if Light would ever be the island I could rely on for love or If I would ever find an Island at all.

There was suddenly a knock on the door and I wiped my tears perking up maybe it was Light and maybe I would find an Island after all but when I walked over and looked out through the peephole it was just a girl wearing a lot of revealing designer clothes oh well she didn't look threatening so I opened the door and asked her "What"

"Misa Misa is looking for someone!" she squealed in a high-pitched voice and I immediately hated her. "Who is this Misa Misa" I asked wondering if perhaps Misa Misa was a Japanese drug dealer who was out to kill Light or something.

"I am Misa Misa" she said smugly "the japanese supermodel idol"

"I have never heard of a Misa Misa before" I said moving to shut the door but then she said "Misa Amane. Im looking for Light Yagami!"

I hated her even more, what business did she have with Light? He wasn't her girlfriend was she? I asked her "What do you want with him hes out at the moment".

"Well I thought he might know a little something about this" she said Pulling a large death note from within her corset and I gasped. "You have a death note too?"

"You know what this is?" she said flipping her blond hair. "Yeah I have one too" I explained

"So you're Kira?" she said with a tone of disappointment in her voice

"Yes" I said because she already knew anyways and I knew her name so it would be easy to kill her if I needed to. "Me and light are kira."

"So kira is hot and amazing after all" she sighed and I took offense "excuse me are you implying-"

"Ophelia-estella-chan! Who's this" Light jogged up to the house not even breaking a sweat even though he'd run all the way from the library… he was a healthy boy not to mention hot and sexy.

"IM MISA MISA!" squealed Misa at earth-shattering frequencies as she hopped about on the front step to accentuate the boobs that were all but spilling out of her corset " _wow what a slut_ " I thought but kept my mouth shut as Light surveyed her.

"I don't believe I Know you?" he said almost mirroring my speech from earlier " _great minds think alike"_ I thought. He leaned against the doorway protectively in front of me in case this "Misa Amane" was a police or something.

"I am the second Kira you probably heard about on the news" Yes it had come as a surprised when we learned that there was not one but two death notes in circulation and that someone else was killing too. Light had vowed to murder the second Kira once he found out who they were but now as he stared hungrily at Misas bosom I was starting to wonder if that was possible.

"Show me some proof" he decided tearing his eyes from her cleavage and I immediately felt jealous. Wed not shared any kisses or even much hugs yet but I still felt close to Light. I was not gifted with the largest boobs, the were only B's and I always felt sad whenever I looked at Godzilla-breasted people like Misa who had watermelon boobs. Light obviously liked big boobs judging by the look of lust in his eyes.

Misa yanked the Note from her corset again and shoved it into his face where he grabbed it flipping through it. Written in it was all of the names of Second Kira's victims with the times and reasons for death inscribed in perfect girly writing. Light suspiciously flipped through it and thrusted it back at her "OK OK I believe you Misa-chan".

"Im scared that L is going to find me because Im a very careless person." She divulged the information to light with teary eyes. "Can you help protect me because all I ever wanted was to bring justice to my parent's killer and all of the other murderers in the world and the reason I warship you is because you killed them for me!"

Lights eyes widened and his face was overcome by an expression of lust and wonder. "Why don't you come in I can get you something to eat, Ophelia can stay in the guest room and you can stay in mine until we get things sorted out with this L person."

Tears sprung to my eyes when he said _guest room_ he had betrayed me all because of Misa's stupid boobs! If light couldn't be my metaphorical island right now than I would do something in revenge… like telling L that he was Kira! _Light is nothing but a disgusting womanizer who only kept me around because I was a girl but now there is a hotter girl who he wants more._

I thought about it for a little bit Id never touched the death note or even written down a name so there was no way to pin the blame on me especially if I chose to forget about it. Yes that would be better to forget immediately after I told L about Light being kira…. Maybe L would be hot and I could be with him instead.

I ran to the police station and said "I need to see the great detective L it is an emergency regarding Kira"

The man at the desk said "well I'm not really supposed to tell you where he's living"

"It's an absolute emergency I think I know who Kira is" I said

"oh all right" the man said writing something down on a paper and handing it to me "Hes at this address but don't you dare tell anyone else how you found out or where he lives or else I will personally punish you."

I looked at the address it was to an expensive hotel that was only two blocks from the station I ran all the way there. How exciting I would finally get to meet the great L and get my revenge upon Light Yagami and Misa Misa!

* * *

 **Dont worry Ophelia will eventually reunite herself with Light once some stuff happens**


	3. I meet L but he eats cake gaily

**OMG IM BACK HI!**

I took the elevator up to the very top floor of the hotel and walked through the plush carpeted halls that were decorated with all sorts of trinkets and interesting things to look at and I resisted the temptation to touch because the hotel was so wealthy and expensive and contained the world-famous detective that was probably sitting and trying to find Kira at this very moment while he admired the beauty and wealth of the hotel.

I eagerly double checked the address on the paper the police man had given me it was indeed the correct address on the twentieth floor in room 217. I took a deep breath not knowing what to expect from this dark and mysterious detective man and wondering if it was in fact a man or not or maybe it was a woman. Then I raised my hand to knock but the door swung open before I could sweeping me to the ground and knocking the air out of me. I shrieked and rolled onto my back to stare into the concerned face of a strangely familiar policeman.

"Are you quite alright young lady?" he said looking slightly suspicious at the same time as he offered a hand to help me up, I took it and hoisted myself up with the help of his strong muscles and then I realized why he was familiar because I had seen a carefully framed picture of him in the Yagamis house.

"Yagami-san?" I asked as he released me, looking surprised because I knew his name. "Is this L's house because I have some very important information about Kira to share with him"

He looked suspicious again "I don't think I can let you in here" he said nervously stepping in front of the door "OH you don't have to worry" I smiled "I'm from your son's school I'm a friend of his and he sent me to relay the message." I didn't want to tell him the truth of Light actuall being Kira right then I figured it should wait preferably for a time he was sitting down and prepared to hear bad news.

"I guess" he said reluctantly leading me into the room which was so grand and large that I let out a gasp of amazement and I was so busy ogling the room that I didnt notice the black-haired man that was sitting oddly on the chouch not even five feet from me and was in the process of shoving a giant slice of strawberry cake down his throat. I ignored the cake-deepthroating man as he was not important and looked around for someone, perhaps a man in a suit or wearing a trench coat or a mask or even a shirt with the same ornate "L" on it as the many screens in the room. But there was noone but me and Yagam-san and the man who was having a _lot_ of fun eating a piece of cake.

"L" I called tentatively and the mans head snapped up cake crumbs spraying everywhere he looked outraged that Yagami-san had let me into the room and that I even knew who he was.

"Who are you?" he snapped and neither of us noticed Yaggami-san slowly backing out of the room closing the door and seconds later the elevator whirred.

"Im Ophelia Estella Joseph" I explained "I have important news about the Kira case."

"Oh really" he said setting the cake aside and peering at me through chunky black hair that hung everywhere around his face it was quite hot really. I ignored his appearance as he said "Well go on and explain."

"It's about Yagami-kun" I said and his eyes widened "The police chiefs perfect son?"

"Well yeah I have been hanging out with Yagami-kun alot as I told Yagami-san, and I found out something about Yagami-kun" By now I had sat on the couch opposite from L and we were leaning towards each other obviously fascinated by one another.

"Go on" he egged again and I blushed as it was rather hard to say this but "Well… Yagami kun told me that… well… he's Kira…"

L twitched as if he were shocked and I wished I could reach out and sift my fingers through his hair because the secret detective was really quite attractive despite the strange way he sat and the fact that he was probably five years older than me and that he had apparent gay relations with his cake as he tried to eat it in one piece.

I then whispered to Ryuk in my head and I said _make me forget that I was involved_ and then he made it so that I forgot completely about actually being involved as Kira and infact gave me false memories.

L leaned forwards and demanded for me to continue. "Well I said my lip trembling because suddenly I was scared of what would happen if I told on Light. "Please don't be afraid Ophelia-chan" he said grabbing one of my small hands in his large ones and it was then that I realized how much he looked like Gerard way with his smooth unblemished features and messy black hair but L, I realized did not have as strong dark eyebrows which was a slight disappointment.

I blushed again and I said, recalling well "One day he told me he was kira and he told me that a certain criminal was going to die by the end of the hour and surely enough it was on the news immediately having just happened. Then I being foolish demanded that he prove it again and it happened…" Tears were sprouting from my blue eyes and L looked horrified at the thought of me crying. "Please don't cry" he said lifting a handkerchief to my eyes and dabbing it was so hot how he did it.

I sniffled and said "its my fault he killed all those people cause I waited till today to tell you" And just like that he leaned forwards and gathered me in his arms, whispering into my ear and telling me it was alright because I was terrified that Light would know it was me and I was crying like a little baby but it was actually alright because I was in the warm arms of the hot detective L who many girls dream of meeting and becoming more-than-friends-with, surely.

"No no it's not your fault you were probably just scared" he shushed comforting me in his arms and I was so embarrassed that he had to baby me that I tried to struggle away but he held me against him until I felt better "Thank you L," I said "I'm so sorry and I hope that helped"

"You can stay here if you have to tonight" he said "Yagami-kun might be after you because of this you never know. I will be researching him you can go in there" He pointed to one of the large wooden doors in the room and I nodded again "Thank you again" I said heading to the door secretly disappointed that he wasn't fallowing me to presumably a bed.

The bedroom was really big with one bed in the middle it had silk hangings around it tied to the posts with several giant pillows and a fluffy bedspread and it was so soft that I couldn't help but snuggle up on it but then I realized that I should probably shower or something so I hunted around until I found a bathroom it was the most luxurious bathroom I had ever seen in my life and I was so surprised and happy because it was like the one in Harry potter where the bath is the size of a swimming pool.

I was very happy and I started taking a bath it was very sexy like skinny dipping but without all of the nasty chlorine and I could see underwater without it being blurry. I bathed for like an hour but then I realized I didn't have any new clothes and it was very embarrassing because there was no way I was gonna wear my old dirty clothes.

"L" I called cracking the door open a tiny bit so he couldn't see my naked body "L I need some clothes" and he appeared this time looking angry and said "Cant you see Im trying to work you annoying bitch" and I was so hurt but luckily he through the clothes at me before shuffling away and I started crying because I thought he would actually like me. No he was just an annoying man who liked eating cake in a gay manner.

I dressed in the clothes which were really big on me it was a giant white sweater and a pair of jeans and it all smelled like the sexy detective but now he hated me and I hated him and I started crying again as I laid down on the giant silk bed and cried myself to sleep _Now I had no island not even light or l because both of them hate me now._

I woke up in the morning it was very dark in the room and I was still alone sprawled on the bed and feeling sad and alone so I called room service and asked them for some waffles with syrup. L was nowhere to be found and I laid there for what seemed like hours waiting for someone to appear Finally there was a knock on the door and I shot up to go answer it hoping that it was somebody hot because I desperately needed to find an island to stay on or else I would drown into the deep black sea that I was trapped in.

"ROOM SERVICE" a young mans voice called and by the tone and sound of the voice I could already tell he was hot I eagerly rushed to the door and yanked it open eagerly. A very sexy man holding a large platter of pancakes was standing before me and he came into the room and set them on the table and then I leaned forwards and kissed him it was amazing and beautiful and it was also very hot.

Groaning he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me against the wall and we started making out in full force I wrapped my legs around his waist it was so sexy. He kissed down my neck and I wrapped my fingers into his hair and then suddenly L appeared in the room screaming swear words at the sexy room service man.

"Get off of her" he yelled whacking the man with a large bag of candy as if it were a weapon. The man struggled to get away and ran from the room screaming curses and nearly knocking over the plate of pancakes in the process.

L approached me and frowned "What were you doing with that man" he asked looking angry and… jealous? I frowned and said "I'm allowed to kiss people I want to I am 17 you bastard" and It was hard to believe that L had been holding and comforting me just hours before because now we were angrily sparring with words.

"Youre a young girl and besides your now part of the Kira case and a very important part at that so while your in my house you aren't allowed to make out with anyone ok?"

"This isn't even a house its a hotel."

"Whatever" he said leaving me to be alone and confused in the room probably to gaily eat some cake.

 **Sorry Im late.**


End file.
